Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!
This is an idea of if Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes became part of the Disney family, just as the Muppets and Power Rangers have. Premise idea "Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!" is a live musical stage show that would take place at either Disneyland Resort in California or Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. Character ideas *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' **Alvin Seville & Brittany Miller **Simon Seville & Jeanette Miller **Theodore Seville & Eleanor Miller *''Mickey and Friends'' **Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Donald Duck & Daisy Duck **Goofy & Clarabelle Cow **Roger Rabbit *''DuckTales'' **Scrooge McDuck **Huey, Dewey & Louie **Webby Vanderquack **Launchpad McQuack *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' **Chip 'n Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Monterey Jack & Zipper the Fly *''Disney Princesses'' **Snow White & her Prince (from Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) **Cinderella & her Prince Charming (from Cinderella) **Princess Aurora & Prince Philip (from Sleeping Beauty) **Princess Ariel & Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) **Belle & Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) **Princess Jasmine & Aladdin (from Aladdin) **Pocahontas & John Smith (from Pocahontas) **Fa Mulan & Li Shang (from Mulan) *''Three Little Pigs'' **Fifer Pig **Fiddler Pig **Pratical Pig *''Seven Drawfs'' **Doc **Grumpy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Sneezy **Dopey *''Pinocchio'' **Pinocchio & Jiminy Cricket **Geppetto *''Song of the South'' **Br'er Rabbit *''Cinderella'' **Fairy Godmother **Perla & Suzy *''Alice in Wonderland'' **Alice **White Rabbit **Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum **Mr. Walrus **Mad Hatter *''Peter Pan'' **Peter Pan & Wendy Moira Angela Darling **Tinker Bell *''Sleeping Beauty'' **Flora, Fauna & Merryweather *''The Sword in the Stone'' **Merlin *''Mary Poppins'' **Mary Poppins & Bert **Penguins *''The Jungle Book'' **Mowgli & Shanti **Baloo **King Louie *''Robin Hood'' **Robin Hood & Maid Marian *''Winnie-the-Pooh and Friends'' **Winnie-the-Pooh **Piglet **Tigger **Rabbit **Eeyore **Kanga & Roo *''The Muppets'' **Kermit the Frog & Miss Piggy **Fozzie Bear **The Great Gonzo & Camilla (live-puppet) **Rizzo the Rat & Pepe the King Prawn (live-puppets) **Rowlf the Dog **Scooter **The Electric Mayhem ***Dr. Teeth ***Floyd ***Zoot ***Janice ***Animal **Beauregard **Dr. Bunsen Honeydew & Beaker **Sam the Eagle **Bean Bunny **Clifford **Lew Zealand **Robin the Frog (live-puppet) & Sweetums **Thog **Statler & Waldorf *''Star Wars''/''Star Tours'' **R2-D2 & C-3PO **RX-24 **Jar Jar Binks **Chewbacca **Admiral Ackbar **Ewoks ***Wicket W. Warrick & Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka ***Teebo & Latara *''The Black Cauldron'' **Taran & Princess Eilonwy *''The Little Mermaid'' **Sebastian *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts & Chip *''Aladdin'' **Genie **Abu **Iago *''The Lion King'' **Rafiki **Timon *''Pocahontas'' **Meeko *''Toy Story'' **Sheriff Woody & Bo Peep **Buzz Lightyear & Jessie the Cowgirl *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' **Quasimodo **Clopin **Esmeralda & Phoebus *''Hercules'' **Hercules & Megara *''Mulan'' **Mushu *''Tarzan'' **Tarzan & Jane Porter **Terk *''Lilo & Stitch'' **Lilo Pelikai **Stitch (Experiment 626) & Angel (Experiment 624) **Dr. Jumba Jookiba & Agent Wendy Pleakley *''Kim Possible'' **Kimberly Ann “Kim” Possible **Ronald “Ron” Stoppable *''Brother Bear'' **Kenai & Koda *''Little Einsteins'' **Leo **June **Quincy **Annie *''Kingdom Hearts'' **Sora & Kairi **Riku *''Flight of the Navigator'' **Max (live-puppet) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' ** White Ranger **Red Ranger **Black Ranger **Blue Ranger **Yellow Ranger **Pink Ranger **Ninjor Jr. *''Short Circuit'' **Johnny 5 **Three Stooges ***Moe ***Larry ***Curly Villain ideas *Lord Zedd **Evil Green Ranger ***Dark Rangers ****Dark Red Ranger ****Dark Black Ranger ****Dark Blue Ranger ****Dark Yellow Ranger ****Dark Pink Ranger **Big Bad Wolf **Foulfellow & Gideon **Stromboli **Br'er Fox & Br'er Bear **Lady Tremaine ***Anastasia (reformed) & Drizella **Queen of Hearts ***Card Soldiers **Maleficent **Captain Hook ***Smee **Cruella De Vil ***Jasper & Horace **Prince John ***Sheriff of Nottingham **Ursula ***Flotsam & Jetsam **Gaston ***Lefou **Jafar **Shenzi, Banzai & Ed **Govennor Ratcliffe **Judge Frollo **Hades **Shan-Yu **Dr. Hamsterviel ***Captain Gantu (reformed) ***Reuben (Experiment 625) (reformed) ***Leroy **(Z-)Putty Patrollers Disney star and celebirty (old & new) cameo ideas *Miley Cyrus *Dylan & Cole Sprouse *Brenda Song *Ashley Tisdale *Selena Gomez *Demi Lovato *Moises Arias *Jake T. Austin *Jason Earles *Jason Dolley *David Henrie *Kirsten Storms *Raven-Symone *Orlando Brown *Hilary & Haylie Duff *Tia, Tamera and Tahj Mowry *Kyla Pratt *Christy Carlson Romano *A.J. Trauth *Anneliese van der Pol *Haley Joel & Emily Osment *Mitchel Musso *Ricky Ullman *Aly & A.J. Michalka *Amy Bruckner *Danielle & Kay Panabaker *The Cheetah Girls *Zac Efron *Vanessa Hudgens *Corbin Bleu *Hayden Panettiere *Lucas Grabeel *Jonas Brothers *Monique Coleman *Kyle Massey *Brandon Baker *Maiara Walsh *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle *Jennifer Stone *Chelsea Staub *Roshon Fegan *Shanica Knowles *Madison Pettis *Cody Linley *Morgan York *Brain Stepanek Others *John Lasseter *Robert Iger (Current Disney CEO) Song ideas *"Mickey Mouse Club Theme" *"Johnny 5's theme" *"We're the Chipmunks/Girls of Rock'n'Roll" *"Heigh Ho" *"Someday My Prince Will Come" *"I've got no strings" *"A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" *"The Second Star to the Right" *"He's a Tramp" *"Once Upon a Dream" *"Let's Get Together" *"Cruella De Vil" *"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" *"The Bare Necessities" *"I Wanna be like You" *"Winnie-the-Pooh/Welcome to Pooh Corner theme" *"Candle on the Water" *"Part of your World" *"Under the Sea" *"Be Our Guest" *"Beauty and the Beast" *"Friend Like Me" *"A Whole New World" *"Circle of Life" *"Hakuna Mutata" *"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *"Colors of the Wind" *"Go the Distance" *"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *"Reflection" *"True to Your Heart" *"Two Worlds" *"Strangers Like Me" *"Go, Go Power Rangers (Album theme)" *"It's a Small World" *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" *"When you Wish Upon a Star" Voice ideas *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Alvin, Simon *Janice Karman - Theodore, the Chipettes *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Latara, Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, White Rabbit, Flotsam & Jetsam *Rob Paulsen - Teebo, Reuben *Daveigh Chase - Lilo *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, Ed *Traver Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Ken Samsom - Rabbit *Kath Soucie - Kanga *Max Burkholder - Roo *John Goodman - Baloo *Chris Sanders - Stitch, Leroy *Tara Strong - Angel *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Paul Reubens - Max *Tom Hanks - Woody *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tim Blaney - Johnny 5 *Annie Potts - Bo Peep *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Jesse Schwartz - Leo *Erica Huang - June *Aiden Pompey - Quincy *Natalia Wojcik - Annie *Steve Whitmore - Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Statler *Dave Goelz - The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Waldorf *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle *Bill Barretta - Pepe the King Brawn, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog *David Rudman - Janice, Scooter *Jerry Nelson - Floyd, Robin the Frog, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Thog *John Henson - Sweetums *Kevin Clash - Clifford *Cree Summer - Princess Kneesaa *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Robby Benson - Beast *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Paul Kandel - Clopin *Rosie O'Donnell - Terk *Kevin McDonald - Pleakley *Joaquin Phoenix - Kenai *Jeremy Suarez - Koda *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Jumba, Ratcliffe *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Robin Williams - Genie *Frank Welker - Abu *Nathan Lane - Timon *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Yuri Lowenthal - White Ranger *Tony Oliver - Saba *Kim Mae Guest - Red Ranger *Darryl Kurylo - Black Ranger *Eric Artell - Blue Ranger *Nolan North - Yellow Ranger *Kari Wahlgren - Pink Ranger *Kim Strauss - Ninjor Jr. *Jeff Bennett - Smee, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lumiere *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi *Kevin Michael Richardson - Gantu *Cheech Marin - Banzai *James Woods - Hades *Miguel Ferrer - Shan-Yu *Robert Axelrod - Lord Zedd *Lex Lang - Evil Green Ranger *Richard Epcar - Dark Red Ranger *Kerrigan Mahan - Dark Black Ranger *Wally Wingert - Dark Blue Ranger *Brianne Siddall - Dark Yellow Ranger *Wendee Lee - Dark Pink Ranger *Michael Sorich - Putties Trivia *The Power Rangers here would be from the Power Rangers (animated series). *This will be a live musical stage special would be slightly similar to the "Rock'n' Toontown" special as well as the "Presidential Inaugural Celebration for Children" concert that the Disney Channel had put together in 1993. *Many Disney stars and celebrities share some of their favorite Disney moments and some of their favorite scenes, as well as their favorite things about the Chipmunks in between breaks during the special. External links *Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes *Power Rangers (animated series)